Numerous test methods have been devised to simulate aging of devices that treat exhaust emissions from automobile engines and other internal combustion engines. Some test systems are “engine-based”, and use actual internal combustion engines to generate exhaust gas into the emissions control device being tested. However, engine-based systems can be inconsistent and expensive to operate.
Because of difficulties associated with using engines, burner-based test systems have been developed to produce exhaust and otherwise simulate conditions under which exhaust after treatment devices must perform. Examples of burner-based test systems for testing emissions control devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,625,201, 7,277,801, 7,140,874, and 6,983,645, all assigned to Southwest Research Institute.
The specific task of generating particulate matter (PM) as a component of exhaust is beginning to gain significance for testing emissions control devices. Durability testing, regeneration strategy, and product development have led to a need for systems that provide accelerated PM loading. Some existing systems produce only carbon-based PM. Other systems generate PM comprising oil ash and other desired constituents. An example of a system developed specifically for exhaust containing PM is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,741,127, to Bartley, et al, entitled “Method for Producing Diesel Exhaust with Particulate Material for Testing Diesel Engine After treatment Devices”.